


Gentle

by Ska_man



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Stalker, bear with me im still figuring out how this site works, stalker! lawrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ska_man/pseuds/Ska_man
Summary: Stalker! Lawrence x genderneutral reader.After continuously meeting you on accident he had become captivated by you, and especially your gentle voice. But he can't just confront you in person, so for now he has to watch you from afar... or at least so he thought.
Relationships: Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any bad spelling/ grammar, I am not from a natively English-speaking country.

It was never supposed to go this far. That’s at least what Lawrence kept saying to himself over and over again, it was never supposed to go this far. The room was silent and dark, the only thing breaking the silence was quiet breathing and rustle of the duvet every so often, but Lawrence didn’t make a sound, he didn’t dare. You had been so gentle, so sweet, but he couldn’t have talked to you, he just wanted to see you a little more.

_ It was never supposed to go this far. _

He had been following you for a while, not able to shake the feeling you had given him, the warmth of your welcome and your voice- instead of the shrill way everyone’s voices graded on his ears as it cut thru the otherwise perfect silence, your voice flowed thru the silence like a gentle stream and comforted him. It wasn’t his fault that you kept showing up, he had originally just met you when picking up plant seeds but then he started bumping into you more, the book shop, the streets, the woods...

It was never supposed to go this far, but it wasn’t his fault he kept seeing you everywhere, almost like the world wanted you together... almost like soul.... no, that’s just.. wishful thinking.

Your face looked so soft, he could have admired your beautiful face all night until you stirred and let out a snore, he felt the anxiety shoot thru him and the sweat rolled off his forehead in fat beads. Two bright orbs were suddenly starring right into his. His breath hitched, _no no no this isn’t how it was supposed to go you weren’t supposed to wake up._ He stiffens up in fear completely. Your lips slowly parts, as your face distorts from its once peaceful beautiful almost dead looking state to a confused look as you squint your eyes trying to see just exactly what’s going on. Lawrence is panicking unsure of what to do, he fears what might escape your mouth as it opens, he couldn’t bear the thought of the scream that was about to happen, not from your gentle quiet mouth But.. it never happened.

You had opened your mouth and just looked puzzled at it before your voice flowed thru the air just the way it had always done “it’s... it’s you?” Lawrence gave a small nod, and your expression softened and your lips curled into a small smile “I was just thinking about you”. Blood rushed to his face making his cheeks red and hot, his heart fluttering into his throat, you were thinking about him? Had you not.. been sleeping to being with? But he didn’t manage to think much about it because what you did next completely took over his mind, intoxicated it with a feeling he couldn’t quite explain. You scooted closer to the wall and pat the spot next to you “I really have to sleep but... you can stay if you want though” he was confused and scared, you really wanted him to stay? He almost felt like you were trying to mock him but.. you just sat there with gentle eyes, and a small somber smile waiting for his move. Hesitantly he reached out and touched the duvet “it’s okay” you reassured him. Slowly, and carefully he crawled into the warm spot where you had previously been, still feeling like he was walking into some trap, like a mouse that went for that conveniently placed cheese but... nothing happened, no trap slammed down and broke his neck, he was still very much alive as you just laid back into the bed to sleep.

The warm sheets swallowed him whole, as he felt he descended into another world, because the idea of someone in this world ever allowing him to do such a thing is laughable, even to him. A moment of silence passed, or well, the room was silent but Lawrence’s head was a chaotic mess of thoughts and second doubts, why did you not freak out? You had been thinking about him? It was severely bothering him, his irrational thoughts doing what they did best and sent signals to his hands... the things they wanted him to do to you... But before he could act on his thoughts you turned to face him. Your (e/c) eyes practically glowing in the dark as they pierced into his, like a pair of cat eyes they glistened thru the dark with seemingly no effort at all. The hesitance showed on your face but eventually after a few tries your soft spoken voice flowed thru the air again. “what’s your name?” He was entranced by the way your lips moved “L-Lawrence” a small smile formed on your lips and you scooted closer, causing him to stare in wide eyed worry “can I hold your hand?” He didn’t answer, but he didn’t move his hand when you reached out for his hand, which was seemingly enough of a yes for you. His hand was sweaty yet cold, so you held the hand with both of yours trying to cover the whole thing, pulling it up to your chest. He flushed, the feeling of not only another person's warmth but also their heartbeat, it sent chills down his spine and every hair on his body sat on edge and he felt the pulse from your living heart. It was nice feeling your life flow through you extending all the way into Lawrence as his hand served as a bridge between his dead body and your warm fresh living one. Both of you laid like this for a while until you had dozed off, a comfortable silence filling the air, but it did not make Lawrence tired because to him it would have been the same as making a normal person go to bed in the middle of the day.

Quietly and gently he pulled his hand away from yours, you made a small rustle but slept thru it. His dead heart hammered heavily in his chest, thumping and thudding so he could hear it thump in his ears and feel it in his face, his red face that practically felt as if it was on fire. A long and slender but slightly muscular arm slowly slid over your torso, the second arm underneath, pulling you into a tight embrace. He expected you to wake up, unsettled and startled screaming to be let go and that you regretted this whole thing, but instead there was a low mumble of what sounded like ‘Lawrence’ as you put your head into the crook of his neck peacefully resuming your sleep. The contact was almost too much, he wasn’t sure whether he’d explode from the context itself or if he’d explode if you had the audacity to ever let him go again. It caused him to do what he does best- overthink. Thinking about all the contact, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever touched someone like this, the only thing really coming to mind was when him and his sister were still children, all the way back to before he had even been to the river. The twins had been scared of something and slowly sneaked into his room and shook him awake. “Lawrence... Lawrence!” He hadn’t said a word but had just looked at them “we’re scared but mom and dad told us to go back to bed... can we sleep with you?” His blue eyes had looked at his smaller siblings in thought for a small moment before nodding. They had climbed into his bed, one on each side clinging to each of his arms “thank you law” clutching his arm harder “yeah! Thank you”. It hurt a little, they never really had many moments like that but He wondered how they were doing for a split second before ultimately deciding that that was their business. their paths had split and that was that, he wanted it that way.

He clung harder to you, maybe you could protect him from his thoughts a little, maybe if he just focused on the feeling of your beating heart he’d fall into what would be a nice sleep instead of the restless sleep he usually gets.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this wasn't very long, if I remember correctly this was written on my 1 hour train ride to and from school sometime last year >.> I will be posting a few more old short btd fic's I wrote on my phone later sometime today or tomorrow.  
> ALSO! back when I wrote this fic I wasn't aware that law fell in the river before the twins was born so shhhhhh


End file.
